For example, in the HOD, a gasket constituted by an elastic body made of rubber or resin or the like is mounted to each of a top cover portion (a lid portion) and a connector coupling portion, in order to prevent any foreign material such as a dust, a water content or the like from making an intrusion into an inner portion thereof.
In this structure, a flat-shaped structure made of a rubber simple substance is frequently employed as the connector gasket mounted to the connector coupling portion, and a double-sided lip-shaped structure in which a contact area is reduced while taking an adhesive property of the gasket into consideration is employed as the other gaskets.
The connector gasket is used for sealing a portion which takes out a signal from a head to an outer portion of a casing of the HDD via a flexible circuit (FPC), is generally mounted so as to surround the connector mounted to the FPC, is pinched between the FPC and a base made by an aluminum die casting and a cationic coating, and is fastened by screws or the like, thereby achieving a seal effect.
FIG. 20 shows an example of the connector gasket, in which an FPC 52 is mounted to a predetermined position in an inner portion of a base 51. A state in which the FPC 52 is detached from the base 51 and is reversed is shown in FIG. 21. In FIG. 21, reference numeral 53 denotes a connector mounted to a center of a flat surface of the FPC 52. A connector gasket 54 sealing between the base 51 and the FPC 52 is mounted around the connector 53.
In this case, in a manufacturing process of the HDD, the HDD is manufactured by repeating an assembling, an inspection and a rework such as actuating the HDD and executing the inspection after assembling, and executing the rework frequently on the basis of the inspection result. Accordingly, a workability at a time of reworking is especially important.
However, in conventional, since the gasket 54 is firmly fixed to the base 51 and the FPC 52 due to an adhesive property of the gasket 54, there is generated a problem of deterioration in workability, that is, the once mounted FPC 52 can not be easily detached from the base 51. This is because the gasket 54 is adhered to the opposing member (the base 51 and the FPC 52), due to a temperature rise caused by the actuation of the HDD.
Further, since it is uncertain whether the gasket 54 is attached to a side of the base 51 or a side of the FPC 52, at a time of detaching the FPC 52 from the base 51, it is impossible to stabilize a working procedure at a time of reworking. In particular, in the case that the gasket 54 is attached to the side of the FPC 52, it is necessary to execute a work of peeling the gasket 54 from the base 51 one by one so as to attach to the side of the FPC 52 at a time of remounting the FPC 52 to the base 51. Further, accompanying therewith, it is necessary to check which of the FPC 52 and the base 51 the gasket 54 is attached to, with respect to all of the gaskets at a time of reworking. In order to surely attach the gasket 54 to any one of the FPC 52 and the base 51, there is a method to attach the gasket 54 by applying an adhesive agent to one surface of the gasket 54, however, in the case of the HDD, an out gas generated from the adhesive agent causes an improper operation.
The present invention is made by taking the points mentioned above into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide a pinch structure of a rubber-like elastic part to pinch a rubber-like elastic part between two members opposed to each other without using any adhesive agent, in which it is possible to previously specify which of two members the rubber-like elastic part is attached, whereby it is possible to improve a workability of a rework or the like.